Come Back To Me
by angelbear1512
Summary: When Draco arrives at Hermione's door battered and bleeding, he is taken in because he hold's key infromation to bringing down Lucius and his followers, but what is it? What happens when Draco and Hermione start to fall for each other? on HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

A dark shadowy figure stumbled up the front steps of Hermione Granger's house and knocked on the door, blood pouring from many unknown wounds. After a minute a figure opened the door.

" Yes?" she asked.

" I need your help, Granger"

"Malfoy? Why should I help you?"

"Because their after me."

"Who?"

"My father and his crew. This would be the last place they would look. Please? I really need your help. If you don't I'll be dead in the morning, and I have information that can help the Order."

"Fine, hurry up and get inside."

He stumbled into the house. Hermione helped him upstairs into a spare bedroom. Luckily she lived on her own. She had since her and Ron's breakup two months ago. It had been a mutual decision. They had dated for two years after the war but they grew apart. Hermione was happy to live alone. She had not had a steady boyfriend since.

As soon as she stopped the blood flowing from Malfoy and he was resting comfortably she sat down at the desk in her room and penned a letter to Harry. Taking her owl she tied the letter to his leg, opened the window and let him fly into the night.

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

Harry awoke to a tapping noise on his window. Getting up and going to the window he saw that it was Hermione's owl. Attached to it's leg was the following note:

Harry,

Malfoy staying at my place. Wounded in some sort of accident , Says he has information that will be helpful to the order. Need help questioning him.

Hermione

Harry sighed. Hermione could get into the strangest predicaments, but this one took the cake. He never imagined her to be the type of person to let an enemy into her house, much less Draco Malfoy. While the war may have been over, some of Voldemort's supporters were still at large. At the head of the group was none other then Draco's father, Lucius. The Order was working very hard to bring down Lucius, but so far, no luck. Maybe Malfoy the younger would be the key to bringing it all down.

Harry walked to the room next door to his. Little Teddy Lupin was fast asleep. After Mrs. Tonks had died at the hands of Lucius, Harry had took Teddy in. He gathered up his sleeping godson and first apperated to the Burrow. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley opened the it.

"Harry! Good to see you, ah, bringing Teddy too, but why at this hour? It's the middle of the night."

"Hermione owled me and told me she needed my help with something and so I'm going over to help, but I was wondering if it'd be okay to leave Teddy here?"

"Perfectly alright Harry, but is Hermione okay? Why does she need help?"

"I don't know," lied Harry, "She didn't say"

"Oh, well good luck Harry"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he handed Teddy to her then apperated to Hermione's front door. He didn't know what waited for him inside, but he hoped it was good things.


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry stood on the front steps of Hermione's porch, it started to rain, wiping away the blood that was left on her porch from Malfoy. Suddenly Hermione opened the door.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, are you going to let me in? Or are you going to leave me standing on the porch, because it's wet out here."

"Sorry!" Hermione apologized, "Malfoy just woke up. He's waiting for you"

"For me?" Harry asked, confused.

"I told him that you were coming. He's not very happy about it, but he needs help."

"Take me to him"

"Follow me then" Hermione walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, Harry following behind her. What he saw shocked him, there was Malfoy, sitting in the bed, very badly battered and bruised. He had never thought he could see Malfoy look so… so…. beaten. He looked absolutely pitiful.

"Are you done staring yet?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"Sorry, now, you told Hermione that you had information that might be helpful to us." Harry said gently, not wanting to pressure him to much.

"My father has a plan, to destroy not only your Order, but all muggles as well."

"What is it?" Harry said, pressing him for more information.

"He plans to kidnap someone valuable to the Order, then use them to destroy the Order. I don't know who, just someone valuable to your cause. Then, with the Order gone, he will reek havoc on the muggles, destroying them, once and for all. "

"It will probably be you Harry, since you are the most important person to our cause"

"No, it's not Potter." Draco corrected.

"But I thought you said you didn't know who it was" Hermione was confused

"I don't know specifically, but I do know my father said that it would not be Potter." Draco lied. He knew exactly who it was going to be. She was sitting in the room right next to him. Yes, his father was going to try to kidnap Hermione Granger. That was why he had shown up at Hermione's house. For although he didn't like her, he was sick of the way he had been living. He was sick of his proud father, with his pureblood, arrogant ways. So, he was going to protect Hermione at all costs.

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

"We can't find him, he's vanished."Greyback announced to Lucius.

"Then you're not looking hard enough." Lucius said. "He's planning on destroying us. So what are you going to do about it?" The future of the Dark Side depended on them taking care of this little problem. They must not fail.

"What do you propose we do?"

"You keep looking until you do, think Greyback! If you were going to bring down our side, where would be the most logical place you would be?"

"That Mudblood's,"

"So?"

"So, we go and keep watch on her house."

"Exactly! Now go!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius watched him go. He wondered what possibly could have made his son turn. What had gone wrong? Why did his son hate him so much? He thought he had been a good parent, teaching him all his ways. So he had been a little harsh in the parenting department, that didn't mean anything did it?

"Have you found him yet?" A worried Narcissa asked.

"Not yet, but we will soon enough." Lucius answered back confidently. They would find their son, they just had to.

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

After Harry had left, Hermione sat by a sleeping Draco's bed. She had a feeling that Draco knew who the target was, she just didn't know how to ask. She wondered what had made him turn to the light side. What made him show up on her doorstep. After all those years at school, when he constantly annoyed her, what made him pick her. She was after all, in his words, a filthy little mudblood. What made him change his mind?

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

Harry arrived at the Weasley's doorstep confused about the whole Draco situation. He knocked at their door, which was promptly opened by Ginny. Harry stood their feeling a little awkward. Harry and Ginny had broken up about a year ago, and had since tried to avoid each other. Harry knew Ginny had wanted to get back together, but Harry didn't. A year ago, he realized he didn't love Ginny, and he couldn't keep lying to her, it wasn't fair.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to Ron, and pick up Teddy."

"Oh," Ginny sounded disappointed.

"Ginny, you know how I feel. Now may I talk to Ron?"

"He's not here, but I'll go get Teddy for you. Come on in, out of the cold." She opened the door wider for Harry to come in, and left upstairs to go get Teddy. Just as Ginny was leaving, George walked into the kitchen.

"Harry?"

"Hey George, what are you doing?"

"Just getting a cup of tea, I cant sleep." George hadn't been able to go back to the shop ever since Fred's death, it was just to depressing.

Just then Ginny walked back into the kitchen, carrying Teddy. "Here you go," She said, dropping him into Harry's arms.

"Thanks Ginny. See you later"

"Bye Harry."

Harry clutched his sleeping godson and Apperated with a crack. When he landed inside his house, he put Teddy back in his crib. He absolutely refused a big boy bed. Harry actually found the whole thing kind of amusing. Every time he mentioned the bed, Teddy would stand right up, hands on his hips and practically scream the word no.

Harry sat next to his godson. He wondered what had brought Draco, son of the new Dark Lord, to Hermione's house. He wondered what would become of the arrangement, since Hermione and Draco absolutely hated each other. He hoped that Draco would be the reason the Dark Side was once and for all conquered. He wanted a safer world for his godson. A world that would finally be without pain, and suffering. A whole better world. A world, where one day a person could walk down the street without looking over their shoulder to check for anyone following them. That's the world Harry wanted for his godson. He hoped beyond hope, that they could finally end this war, with Draco's help. He just plain hoped.

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

**Please Review and Favorite my story! I would really like to know what you guys think! It is very important to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Father? What's going on?" a worried Draco asked Lucius._

"_We are coming up with a plan to destroy all good wizards and muggles once and for all. They wont bug us anymore. It is a perfect plan!"_

"_Your going to destroy all wizards?"_

"_Not all wizards, just the stupid Order of the Phoenix."_

_Draco was worried. He might hate the Order, and Potter, but to attack all those innocent muggles was going to far. He knew he would be the only one able to protect all those muggles. He knew he must stop his father, at whatever the cost. He knew at one point in his life he hated muggles, but he hated this ongoing war._

"_So father, do you have a plan?"_

"_Of course son, first we'll capture Mudblood Granger."_

"_Why her?"_

"_She is close to Potter. By capturing her, we'll be luring Potter here, to finish him and anyone else who came to help. Then when all the Order is destroyed, we release all Hell on the muggles. They will never see it coming. It is the perfect plan."_

"_I don't want to do it." Draco braced himself for the fury._

"_Don't want to do, what? Son?"_

"_I don't want to help destroy all those innocent muggles"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I cant do it!"_

_Lucius looked at his son with pure fury. He didn't know what had happened to his son. This was not the same son that had helped him all these months. He reached out and slapped his son, hard, across his face._

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

Draco sat up in his bed sweating. Dreaming about what had happened between him and his father made him nervous. He knew his father was going to send someone to watch the house. He knew that his father would send someone out to look for him, he was to important not to.

"Hello?" Hermione walked into Draco's room. "oh, you're awake."

"What is it Granger?"

"Just checking on you to see if you need anything."

"Why are you being so nice? I mean I am the enemies son."

"That you may be, but I cant just let a person die, just because I don't like them. I'm not that coldhearted. Unlike someone else I know."

"Hey! I can be nice, you know"

"Just not to people that aren't like you."

"I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah you do. At Hogwarts you used to make my life HELL when I saw you, because I wasn't like you. Because I was a 'mudblood' and you were 'pureblood'. Yet, there isn't really a difference is there? "

"I'm sorry"

"Is that all you can say?!? SORRY?!?!? Well that doesn't cut it. I deserve at least seven years worth of apologies! All those days crying in my dorm because of something you said! Sure I put on a brave face when I was in public, but you have no idea how much your comments really hurt me."

"I didn't know"

"How could you? You were just a cold-hearted bastard"

"Would you believe that I've made a vow to change?"

"I don't know, it may take a while for me to believe that. I mean after all that you have done to me and friends, it will take a while for me to trust you." Hermione sighed, "Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now. I'll let you know when you can though."

"Okay." She turned to leave.

"Hey, wait Granger"

"What?"

"Thanks for taking me in. Most people wouldn't after the way I treated them"

"You're welcome Malfoy"

"Draco."

"Draco, you can call me Hermione. Granger sounds a little weird."

"I would have thought it would be Weasley by now."

"That's what a lot of other people would have thought to."

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you Mrs. Weasley anyways?"

"Ron is more like a brother to me, then a husband or boyfriend."

"Oh, I didn't know"

"You're not the first, a lot of people expected me to marry Ron."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's terrible, people shouldn't expect you to do something you don't want to do. I mean, people expect me to be a terrible person, just because I am a Malfoy."

"But you are a terrible person"

"Not anymore, I've given up that life. I'm tired of living up to my father's expectations of what I should do because I'm a Malfoy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, where do you think these cut's and bruises came from?"

"I figured you got in a fight. I just didn't think that it would be with your father. You seemed like a carbon copy of him. Why did your father hit you?"

"I wanted out. I didn't want to do it anymore. I was tired of all the fighting."

"He hit you for that?"

"No, I threatened to tell who my dad was going to kidnap."

"I knew you know who it is."

"I know, but I cant tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me."

"More then I already do?"

"Yeah."

"I can promise that will be hard to do."

"I really cant tell you, sorry"

"Fine," Hermione walked to the door. "If you need anything, call me, I'll be downstairs." She walked out the door.

Draco sat on his bed thinking. This had been the first real conversation he had ever had with Hermione. It felt a little weird, to talk to her like an actual person, not scum on the bottom of his boot. He kind of liked the feeling. He wasn't sure how long this would work, knowing what would happen if Hermione found out his secret.

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

As Harry sat by Teddy's bedside, Teddy began to stir. He opened one eye and said; "Daddy?" Harry jumped slightly. He knew this was bound to happen, he just wasn't expecting it. So far the only words Teddy said were: yes, no, juice, milk, and Grandma. Harry didn't know what to do, how could he explain to a two year old that he wasn't his daddy and that his daddy was dead, killed be a dark wizard? So Harry just said "What, buddy?"

"Juice."

"Come on then." Harry picked up his godson and carried him to the kitchen and set him in his high chair. Just as he was filling a cup, there was a knock on the door. He gave Teddy the cup and went to answer the door.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you're up to."

"Not much, would you like to come in? I was just getting ready to fix Teddy breakfast. You could join us if you like."

"Oh, thank you Harry."

Harry opened the door and let Luna in. "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be nice."

"Coming right up." Harry walked into the kitchen. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh not much. Hello Teddy." Teddy looked at Luna and banged his cup and laughed. Teddy really liked Luna because she was so funny. She also brought him treats sometimes.

"Sorry Teddy, no treats today."

Teddy looked at Luna with a downcast face.

"That's okay Teddy, I made you pancakes!" Harry interjected. Teddy's face immediately lit up with happiness.

"Yea!" Teddy shrieked. "Me wuv pancakes, Daddy!"

"Did he just say what I think he said, Harry?"

"Yeah, he started calling me that this morning and I don't know how to tell him his Daddy is dead, and isn't coming back."

"Well, to him you are his Father. You're all he really knows, Harry, how could he not call you 'Daddy'?"

"I guess you're right"

"Where my pancake?" Teddy questioned

"Hang on buddy,"

"NO! NOW!" Teddy shouted.

"Fine," Harry sighed and got Teddy his pancake. Just as he was sitting down with Luna, there was a knock on his door. Harry got up and answered the door.

"Hermione?"

"Its Draco," She said breathless. "He's missing!"

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

**Please Comment and Favorite my story! I want to find out what you guys think! So, till next time…**

**angelbear1512, a.k.a Lizzy 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, 'missing'?" Harry asked.

"I've checked everywhere, I cant find him." Hermione looked near tears. "I let him escape, Harry! What am I supposed to do?"

"Lets go back and see what we can find, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Harry"

"Luna, could you watch Teddy?"

"Sure Harry."

"Oh, Luna I didn't even know you were here! Sorry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's alright Hermione, you're a little preoccupied with Draco at the moment. Maybe you and I can get together another day." Luna reasoned

"Ok, bye Luna."

"Goodbye Hermione, Harry."

"Bye Luna, Teddy, you be good for Luna."

"Bye Daddy." Teddy started to sniffle. Harry closed the door before the sobs started.

"Harry, did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yeah, but how do I tell him his father's dead?" Harry linked arms with Hermione and apperated back to her house. After opening their front door, Harry walked up to the Guest Room. Upon opening the door, Harry could see that the room was empty. Suddenly he heard a voice say…

"What's going on?" Draco looked at Harry and Hermione with a look of confusion on his face.

"Where were you?" Hermione demanded.

"I was in the loo…"Draco explained

Hermione blushed, "Oh, I didn't know and it worried me when I couldn't find you."

"Would you like for me to leave a note next time?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No, but at least make some noise so I know your in there, bang around or something" Hermione sighed. "Sorry for the false alarm Harry."

"That's ok, at least everything turned out alright. Well, I have to get back to Teddy." Harry Disapperated.

"Were you really that worried about me?" Draco questioned Hermione.

"Well, yeah! You were in my charge and I had no idea if your father had kidnapped you or if you were just joking about the whole thing."

Draco remained silent. For some reason he felt relieved that Hermione worried about him, nobody had ever really been worried about him before. Even when he was about to murder Dumbledore, nobody was worried. It was a weird feeling. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"So, would you like some breakfast?"

"What are we having?"

"I was thinking French toast, eggs, and pumpkin juice."

"Sounds good. Are you planning to poison my pumpkin juice?" He teased.

"I've thought about it." Hermione said with a perfectly straight face.

Draco blanched, "Seriously?"

"Ha-ha, got you!" Hermione burst out laughing.

Draco started toward Hermione, who dodged out of the way laughing. He chased her down the hallway and down the stairs. He chased her around the living room and into the kitchen, where he finally cornered her.

"For someone who was really beat up last night, you seem to be feeling better." she giggled.

"All I really needed was a good nights worth of rest and some of that stuff you gave me. I'm already feeling ten times better." he chuckled, which soon turned into a full blown laugh. Hermione soon joined him, with her eyes shining. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Hermione ducked under Draco's arm and went to answer the front door.

"Hi, Ron."

"Hello Hermione." he answered. He took in her eyes shining, pink cheeks and slightly breathless voice. Then he spotted Draco standing behind her who looked almost exactly the same. "What's going on?"

"Come in, so I can explain." Hermione walked back into the house with Ron following her, a confused expression on his face. She sat down on the couch, Ron sitting across from her. Draco sat on the other end of the couch.

"Now, what's going on?"

"Last night, Draco showed up here all bloody and battered saying he had some information for us. So I took him in. This morning we had a little scare, where I thought he left. Then I was going to make breakfast for him and I teased him about poisoning his pumpkin juice. So he chased me around the house, then you knocked, and well here we are."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, 'Mione." Ron said.

"You do believe me right?"

"Yeah, sure I do."

"Great, I'm going to make breakfast, want any?"

"Sure, what are we having?"

"French toast and eggs" Hermione bustled off into the kitchen.

"If you hurt her, I'll make you feel ten times worse." Ron warned Draco.

"Don't worry," Draco said, "I wont."

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

**So? What do you think? Good, Bad, Not to shabby? I want to know! Comment/Subscribe!**

**Love,**

**Lizzy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Breakfast is ready" Hermione announced.**

"**Great," Ron announced, "I'm hungry!"**

"**Not surprising," Hermione teased. "You're always hungry!"**

"**Am not," Ron pretended to look hurt. **

"**Are too!" She shot back. **

"**Am not!"**

"**Name one time when you're not hungry!"**

"**When I'm sleeping,"**

"**Then you dream about food!"**

**Draco sat back and listened to their bantering with a funny look on his face. It was weird to listen to two people bicker playfully, after growing up in a family where bickering meant fighting like cats and dogs. Watching those two bicker was like watching two kittens wrestling playfully.**

"**Draco? Are you all right?" Hermione asked him.**

"**I'm fine, it's just weird to listen to you two banter back and forth. In my house, when we fought, it was a duel."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, but its nice to get away from all that."**

"**You know, I'm still hungry. Let's eat." Ron interjected. **

"**That's not surprising." Hermione joked. She started passing the food around. "You're always hungry."**

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

Harry opened the door to his house, to be met with the bell-like laughter of Luna and the squealing giggles of his godson. Luna was sitting at the breakfast table feeding Teddy pancakes, and making funny faces at him. They were so absorbed in what they were doing they didn't see Harry come in. Harry stood back and watched his godson's face turn and catch sight of Harry. He squealed.

"DADDY!"

"Hey, buddy! Were you good for Luna?"

"He was great Harry, once I calmed him down after you left." Luna answered.

"Thanks again, Luna."

"No problem, Harry" She got up from the table. "I can see myself to the door."

Harry followed her to the door anyway, just to be polite. Just as Luna was about to leave, Harry grabbed her arm and offered to pay her. "Let me pay you."

"No thanks, you don't have to Harry."

"But, you watched my godson for me and he can be a handful."

"Harry, it's alright, really."

"At least let me do something for you."

"You're my friend Harry, that's enough. Most people don't want to be because they think I'm part crazy. Besides, I was just doing a favor to a friend."

Harry slipped a couple galleons into her hand. He saw Luna start to protest but he stopped her, "Keep it, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Harry." She stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek Blushing, she escaped out the door.

Harry closed the door smiling. He walked back into the kitchen where Teddy was still in his high chair squirming.

"DADDY!" he squealed. "LET ME OUT!"

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Okay buddy." He got his godson out of his chair and set him on the floor. Teddy took off into the living room to play. Harry followed him smiling. "What are you doing now?"

"Broom," Teddy explained. Ron had given Teddy a toy broom for Christmas and it was Teddy's favorite toy.

"Not in the house," Harry warned. He took Teddy's hand and led him into the garden. "Out here." Harry watched as Teddy climbed onto his broom and zoomed around the garden. He didn't know what the future held, but he hoped that it would be safe for his godson.

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

"Have you found him yet?" a worried Narcissa asked Lucius.

"Not yet, but I have a pretty good idea of where he might be."

"You don't think-"

"Yes, he is most likely at that mudbloods"

"But why?"

"He doesn't want to be a part of the Dark Side anymore. He wants the fighting to be over. He thinks that protecting that mudblood will stop me."

"But isn't she essential to your plan?"

"Yes, she is, but he thinks he can stop me. I don't want to hurt him but, if he doesn't cooperate I may be forced to."

"You wouldn't kill your son, would you?"

"If I must, I must. This plan will not fail."

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

Luna walked away from Harry's house smiling. She didn't know what had made her kiss his cheek, but she did. It had felt nice. Not quite like kissing a boyfriend, but not quite a brother/sister kiss. Lately Luna felt her heart speed up whenever she saw Harry. She didn't think that she was in love yet, but she did know that, at least to her, he was becoming more than a friend. She didn't know what scared her more, falling in love with Harry, or him not loving her back. She just knew that she shouldn't see Harry for awhile or else she might not keep her feelings in check.

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

After Ron had left and Hermione had cleaned up, she sat down on the couch in her living room, while Draco was taking a shower. Hermione pondered what Draco had said last night and what seemed to be a sincere effort to be a better person. Why would he be sitting at her house, if he knew who the target was? If he wanted to be a better person, wouldn't he want to protect the person? Suddenly it all clicked in Hermione's head. She was the target. Draco was doing this to protect _her. _She didn't know whether to be angry or grateful. She heard the shower turn off upstairs and Draco walk to his room. She sat patiently until he came down the stairs, determined to confront him. After a couple minutes she heard him descending the stairs.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"I know that I'm the one your father is going to kidnap."

"How did you find out?"

"I was the top of our year at Hogwarts…"

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't know, I want to be angry, but I cant, because I'm just glad its not Harry, or Ron, or Ginny, or…."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid it would make you hate me."

"More so then I already do?" she teased.

"Yeah,"

"I told you earlier, that would be hard to do…"

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Over this? No,"

Draco sighed "Thanks."

"Wow, did the Great Draco Malfoy, just say thanks?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Hermione."

"You're just jealous."

"Oh, yeah, totally."

"That's what I thought." she teased.

…**:::…:::…:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

**So? What do you think? Sorry it took so long for me to post, but I had some stuff going on in my life. The next one should be up sooner,**

**Comment!**

**Love, **

**Lizzy 3**


	6. Chapter 6

A//N: sorry that this took me so long. My computer crashed and so I wrote all this on my dad's laptop. But it took me awhile because I was suffering from writers block, plus the whole computer crashing thing. Anyways, enough complaining, and on to the story. Btw I put this in the beginning because I just thought that you should know. Love, Lizzy!

…

* * *

_"Draco? What are you doing?" Hermione asked before Draco smashed his lips onto hers. Hermione responded by throwing her arms around Draco's neck. He tentatively opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against her closed lips, asking for entrance. Hermione instantly opened her mouth and let their tongues begin a battle for dominance. Suddenly they both broke off simultaneously for air. _

_"That was-" Draco began._

_"Amazing." Hermione stated. She walked towards him, once again closing the distance between their lips. Draco picked her up and carried her to the guest room, where they continued their exploits of each other's bodies.……_

…

* * *

Draco jarred awake, after that vivid dream of Hermione. He didn't know how he would be able to look at her now, while knowing what he had imagined. It was going to be awkward, to say the least. But what did this dream mean? That he _liked_ her? Oh, hell no! That could not happen! He wasn't supposed to like her! He was just supposed to help her fight his father, and yet somehow, he couldn't help but feel that he liked her more then what their tentative relationship allowed.

…

* * *

Hermione startled awake after that dream of Draco. "_That was really weird…_" she thought. She didn't know how such a dream entered her subconscious mind, but it was definitely going to be awkward these next few days. She thought about what the dream meant, that she _liked_ him? She wasn't supposed to! _He_ was the Prince of Sex and _she _was the bookworm at Hogwarts. There was no way that there could be a relationship between them. It just didn't happen, and yet, she couldn't help but feel that she liked him, a lot more that she should.

…

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her room, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She felt that her only son, her only child in fact, was about to be murdered, which he probably was. What was even worse was that it was his own father that would end up killing him. Narcissa felt her heart break at the process. While she didn't care much for Hermione Granger, she prayed to the gods, that she could protect her son. For although she didn't agree with his actions, he was still her son. She still loved him in spite of everything. She could not let Lucius kill their son. She would stop him at all costs.

…

* * *

Ron Weasley went back to the Burrow, which is where he had been living, to digest all that Hermione and Draco had told him. He felt that it was hard to digest the fact that Hermione was living with _Draco_. He also knew that there was something going on between those two. They might not know it, but he knew. He went up to his room and laid down. Soon he was fast asleep, and just like Hermione said, he _was_ dreaming about food.

…

* * *

Harry Potter sat at his kitchen table, unable to sleep. His mind was just in overdrive as he thought about his current situation. After what happened with Luna as she left. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her yet, he still didn't want to hurt Ginny, even though it had been a year. Besides, Luna and Ginny were best friends, and he didn't want to do the whole, dump the one girl and then date her best friend. He didn't want to do that to Ginny because he still loved her, he just wasn't _in love_ with her, and that made all the difference.

…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a man with a plan. He finally figured out what to do about his son, and the mudblood. He would go into her house, late at night, and steal Draco away. That would lure the mudblood to the manor, because she would want to rescue Draco. He would lay a trap for her by polyjuice potioning someone to look exactly like Draco. Then, they would "beat" fake Draco up, and she would want to save him, when she saw how he was treated. Then they would capture her and then the other plan would continue. It was truly another perfect plan, Lucius thought.

…

* * *

As morning rolled around, Hermione got out of bed and went downstairs to cook breakfast. Just as she was cracking eggs in the frying pan she heard a series of light footsteps descend the stairs. Draco walked into the kitchen looking like he had got just about as much sleep as she did. Suddenly, last night's dream came rushing back to her and she tried to stop the blush that threatened to creep up her cheeks.

"Something wrong, Hermione?"

"No, just making breakfast."

"Your cheeks are all red."

"I'm fine, it's just a little warm in here."

He looked at her dubiously. "Okay."

"How did you sleep?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "Fine, you?"

She noticed his blush, wondering what it meant. "Fine." She couldn't stop the second blush from creeping up her cheeks. She went back to cooking breakfast. "Are eggs and waffles all right with you?"

"Yes, umm Hermione?"

"What?"

"You've got some flour on your nose." He reached down to wipe it off, but hesitated just before he touched her. He pulled back his hand and pointed out where it was on his own face. She reached up and brushed it off, but ended up smearing more onto her face. He sighed and got a damp dishtowel from the sink and wiped her nose off himself.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He put the dishtowel back and sat down at the table. "What are we doing after breakfast?" He questioned, curious.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it will be a good idea to leave the house for a little bit."

"Why not? "

"I'm sure your father has people looking for you, and since you're in hiding, it would not be a good idea to leave." She reasoned.

"I guess." He said as she sat breakfast down in front of him.

"I know! I'll show you the television." She said.

"The what?"

"The television. It's something Muggles use to pass time."

"You mean that box looking thing that has moving pictures on it?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that could work." He said slowly. "It couldn't hurt."

"Great," she beamed. "Let's hurry up and eat.

Draco smiled, she sure did seem happy to show him something that Muggles used, but who knows, the day may prove to be an interesting one.

…

* * *

**That's all for today, don't forget to comment! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Love always,**

**Lizzy 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy was fascinated. He had spent the past four hours watching the television. He had never seen anything like it. Muggles were truly fascinating creatures. He had watched Muggle children programs, and Muggle makeover shows. He had also watched Muggle crime shows. Those were the funniest. His favorite show, though, was a Muggle show called: _NCIS. _Gibbs reminded him so much of his father. Somewhat cold-hearted but still fiercely loyal to those he loved. Well actually the way his father used to be. He didn't know what kind of man his father was now.

"Draco?" Hermione called to him.

"What?"

"Do you want some lunch?"

"Sure."

There was a knock on the door. "Can you grab that?" Hermione called.

Draco got up and walked to the door. He looked into the peephole and saw Harry. He opened the door and was just about knocked over by a little toddler.

"Teddy! Come back! Sorry, Malfoy." He apologized.

"Aunt Mi!" Teddy called.

Hermione came out of the kitchen. "Hi, Teddy. What's going on?"

"Daddy says we visit Aunt Mi today." Teddy explained.

"Is that okay, Mione? I have to do some work and needed someone to watch Teddy." Harry told her.

"It's fine. Draco and I were just sitting down to lunch, you want some?"

"No, Teddy and I already ate. Bye, Mione. Thanks."

"No problem. Teddy say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye-bye Daddy, luff you!"

"Daddy loves you to. Be good for Aunt Mi."

"Kay." Teddy morphed his hair to look like Harry's.

Harry chuckled. "Bye guys." He left.

"Aunt Mi?"

"What?"

"Who that?" Teddy asked pointing at Draco.

"That's a friend of mine. Why don't you introduce yourself, while Aunt Mi finishes working on her lunch."

Teddy walked over to Draco and extended a chubby hand. "Hi, I Teddy. I is four years old. Who are you?"

Draco shook Teddy's hand, a mock-serious expression on his face. "I'm Draco, I know your Aunt Mi and your Daddy."

"Oh," that seemed to satisfy the toddler.

"Draco?" Hermione called.

"What?"

"Lunch is ready."

"Coming."

"You wive wit Aunt Mi?"

"For right now."

"Oh. Is you my Uncle Drago?"

Draco stopped. "What?"

"You wive wit Aunt Mi."

"No, Teddy, I'm not your Uncle."

"Okay. I have lots of Uncles, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Bill. Then I have Aunt Mi and Aunt Ginny. Then I have Grama and Granpa Weasley."

"That's a big family."

"I don't have a mum." Teddy said. "But my daddy has a friend, Luna, I like her." Teddy smiled at Draco. "Do you have big family?"

"No, just me."

"No mum, or daddy?"

"No, just me."

"Oh, that sad. Maybe you could be in my family too."

"Teddy?" Hermione called. She walked out to where they were standing. "What did you just say?"

"Drago be in my family, cuz he don't have one."

"Well, that's very nice of you Teddy, but you should ask Daddy first."

"O'tay. Aunt Mi?"

"What?"

"Can I watch the telly?"

"Sure, come on." She took him into the living room and set him down in front of the television. Then she came back to where Draco was standing. She noticed the shocked look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Just fine."

"Sorry about Teddy. He's Harry's godson. His grandma died, so Harry took him in. His parents died fighting Voldemort, and his Grandma died fighting your father."

"Does he remember her, at all?"

"Sometimes. He'll ask Harry to go over to her house, and then Harry has to explain that she's not there. He only just started calling Harry 'Daddy'. He doesn't know how to explain to Teddy that he isn't his Daddy. I feel so bad for Teddy. Harry's all he's got and he doesn't even know it."

"Well, from what Teddy told me, practically everyone is in his family."

"Yeah, we all love him so much."

"I'm sure you do. He really is a cute kid."

"Thanks, well, lunch is ready. We can eat in the living room."

"Okay." They grabbed their lunch and headed to the living room. "Hermione?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking me in, when I needed it most."

"Your welcome."

They walked into the living room with a smile on both their faces.

…

* * *

Harry walked up to the front door of an apartment, hoping the inhabitant was in there. He knocked on the front door. He waited for a minute before the door flew open and the blonde stepped outside.

"Harry? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just wanted to know if you would like to go for lunch, Luna."

"Oh, sure Harry, I'd be glad to. Just let me get my coat."

As they were walking to the restaurant, Harry was reminded of Slughorn's Christmas party, in sixth year. Little had changed since then. Girls were still staring and whispering about Harry, envious of Luna, and wondering what he was doing with her. He grinned in spite of himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember Slughorn's Christmas party?"

"Our first date, as friends."

"Yeah, I was just looking around and I realized, nothing has changed much."

Luna looked around too. "Your right, nothing has changed." She giggled, and to Harry, it sounded like silver bells.

"Except there's no butterbeer cork necklace."

"Or radish earrings."

"Or Spectraspecs."

"Hey! I actually liked those."

"What happened to them?"

"Someone took them, and I never got them back."

"Oh, sorry." said Harry, stifling a laugh.

"That's okay. Daddy said if I ever wanted another pair, he had tons more. Then again, there is nothing like your first one, is there."

Harry thought for a moment. "Nope, don't think so."

They walked into the restaurant, and enjoyed a lunch, full of giggles, and chuckles from both people.

…

* * *

**Hey guys. It's me! So? What did ya think? Amazing right? Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update quicker. Lots and lots of love to whoever comments!**

**Love, Lizzy 3 **


End file.
